


Shoot

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is making his way up to 221B when he hears a gunshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 136: Hit the Wall](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/586491.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 
> 
> In the fic, a gun is fired and it's briefly unclear what the target is - but this is a humorous story.
> 
> Mrs. Hudson and Dr. Watson are the creations of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

Watson was halfway up the seventeen steps when he heard the first gunshot. There was a brief pause and then he heard a second. 

Watson hurried up the rest of the stairs and knocked on the sitting room door.

He began opening it cautiously. “Holmes? Are you doing indoor shooting practice again? I really don’t think… _Mrs. Hudson! What on earth are you doing with my gun?”_

Mrs. Hudson turned slowly to face Watson.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor. I really am.” She looked down at the pistol in her hand. “It was just that endless, relentless irritation—day after day after day. I couldn’t bear it any longer. And then I thought: why not give into temptation? A couple of pulls of the trigger and I wouldn’t be tormented any more.”

Watson stared at her in horror. “Mrs. Hudson!” He cast about the room looking desperately for Holmes. “You can’t possibly mean—”

Mrs. Hudson nodded. “Yes, indeed.” She turned and gestured to the wall. “I’ve finally added the two full stops to Mr. Holmes’s ‘V R’.” She shuddered. “That sloppy punctuation was driving me insane.”


End file.
